


Breathe

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Will and JJ just broke up. Henry is sick (with a cold or something). JJ panics, and Emily comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

It was 2am and when Emily’s phone began to ring. She reached her hand out, grasping in the dark. After knocking nearly everything off her nightstand she finally managed to grab her phone.

“Hello?” she asked groggily. 

“Henry is sick and I need to get him cough syrup but I don’t want to load him in the car and it’s really late but I need your help,” JJ rushed.

“JJ? Slow down, what’s going on?” Emily asked trying to wake up as she flipped on the lamp next to the bed.

“Henry has a cough and a fever. I ran out of medicine but I can’t leave him home alone to get more. This used to be easier when Will was around but I didn’t know who else to call,” JJ admitted.

“No, it’s fine Jayje,” Emily replied with a yawn. “I’m on my way.”

Emily slipped out of bed and threw on a tank top and some shorts, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys. She stopped at a 24 hour pharmacy on her way to JJ’s and picked up children’s cold medicine, a box of tissues, and some vapor rub.

When she got to JJ’s she knocked lightly on the door, in case Henry had fallen back asleep. A frazzled JJ answered quickly.

“Oh god,” she said as she threw her arms around Emily. “You are a saint.”

“I picked up some other things as well.” Emily handed JJ the bag and came inside.

JJ thanked her and took the items upstairs to tend to her son. Emily made herself at home on the couch until JJ came back down stairs about forty five minutes later.

“He’s finally asleep,” JJ whispered as she set the baby monitor on the coffee table. She sat next to Emily and laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Thank you for this.”

“Don’t mention it,” Emily replied as she deeply inhaled the smell of JJ’s hair and kissed her on the top of the head. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my little man. Or for you.”

“I guess I just didn’t realize how hard this single parent thing would be,” JJ sighed. 

Emily wrapped a protective arm around JJ’s shoulders, “You’re not alone, you know? I’m here for you, anytime. All you have to do is call and I’ll come running. You don’t have to do this alone. I’ve got you.”

JJ rested comfortably in Emily’s arms, “Thank you. I love you, Em”

Emily knew the words came from a strictly platonic place but she still enjoyed hearing those three words fall from JJ’s lips so easily. She smiled wearily, “Love you too.”


End file.
